Jade
by KatxValentine
Summary: Third in my one shot series. Glinda takes one last look on that day, back at the Emerald City..to be read after 'Eyeliner' and 'Tiara'. Slightly slashy, not much though.


Last part in a pitiful one shot that soon became two fics, and now three. Well, I own nothing; I will kill Gregory Maguire and steal Glinda copyrights...one day….hehe. Anyways, don't murder me if Elphie horribly OOC. She's not my writing forte and it's play verse Elphie, for the record. Starts off with Glinda, who is old sad and angsty and goes into an Emerald City flashback….well, whatever ya wanna call it. Final part in this series, enjoy! And thanks so much for reading…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sometimes, Glinda's thoughts wandered. Sometimes, she stopped to consider her life, to recollect the messy, broken fragments she called her existence. Glinda's mind is a strange thing, a mess of complicated twists and turns and bends in the road.

Glinda sighed deeply and stared out at the city of glistening emeralds, lost in its luster…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elphie! Elphie! It's beautiful!" the little blonde girl skips ahead of her friend. Her pink heels click and clack carelessly upon the glittering pavement.

Elphie looks Glinda over calmly, hiding her fascination. The blonde's beauty shimmers broadly against the green backdrop, as if the gems greaten the already breathtaking beauty.

Glinda keeps skipping. Elphie memorizes every flash of that endearing smile.

"Oh, how amazing! Look, salons salons salons on every corner!" Glinda skips ahead happily, twirling in her yellow skirt and singing the word 'salons' continually in that squeaky voice Elphaba has learned to love so deeply.

It brings a smile to Elphaba's own commonly frowning lips, seeing Glinda so bubbly and, fascinatingly, genuinely happy.

"Look look look!" Glinda skips toward Elphie, who prepares herself for impact, before Glinda grabs both her hands and begins skipping about, Elphie in tow. She releases one hand before Elphie trips a little as tiny Glinda comes to a full stop.

Before them is a mass palace, majestically sparkling and dancing beneath the bright, Ozian sun. Glinda softly breathes a gasp in awe and Elphaba lets out the slightest of chuckles.

She steps back, watching as Glinda's hands clasp together in front of her. She leans forward only a little, enough to survey every crack and groove and block of the palace.

Elphie surveys too. Quietly, she takes in every curve of Glinda's body, every time the peach skin shifts to cream and sometimes to rose on every expanse of the rolling, porcelain flesh. Memorizing every kind of shade she can vainly think up to match the mesmerizing elegance of Glinda cobalt eyes. She tries every adjective and word and silly little explanation to mentally trap the exquisiteness of Glinda's golden curls, spilling over in waves and coils that barely brush her small shoulders. She strains her mind to set every last curl's pattern into her mind.

The young Gillikin is almost frozen by the architecture before her. Elphie keeps noting as Glinda's lips part to release a hushed 'wow' that falls to the winds. The tiny, squeaked noise drifts musically upon the brisk air and fades away in Elphie's ears.

Elphie's eyes shut tightly, like concentrating on a spell, as her forehead creases and her raven eyebrows knit tightly together. She etches the remembrance of Glinda's tiny voice deeply into the walls of her memory, holding onto it tightly like this is the last time they'll ever meet.

Somewhere, deep in her chest, Elphie has this terrible feeling that she's going to have to let Glinda go very soon.

But for now, there is only them, for now there is nothing but the two of them. In the sparkling backdrop of the Emerald City, Glinda and Elphie both look so insignificant. Like ants beneath their feet, tiny dots skittering and scampering to stay alive and make it somewhere.

Elphie's lips curl into a fading smile. Her eyes catch the light and glitter with the promise of things yet to come.

She knows Glinda will be great. Glinda will be amazing. The young Gillikin has managed to make her love her, as she will all of Oz when the right time comes.

Enraptured in the soft glow of Glinda's flaxen ringlets softly shining against the setting sun, Elphie cannot focus on anything else. The Emerald mixes and blurs with the sky, making the newly revealed stars shimmer with jade twinkles and the sun gleam with lime blasted radiance.

"Elphie," Elphaba doesn't notice as her hand clasps into Glinda's, their fingers intertwining closely. Elphie's heart skips one beat, then another, and resumes its rhythm, "Come on, we'll be late for Wiz-o-mania!"

Elphaba's smile threatens to snake so far across her lips it will shatter off her face, but she pulls the corners of her mouth down in an effort to control a mad grin.

She cannot help it; she swings Glinda's hand in her own for a minute and gives a soft nod. Her inky hair rolls down her back, trapping the sun's light in each strand of perfect black. The brim of her hat pulls quite down onto her forehead, casting tiny shadows over her green eyes.

"Of course…" Elphie whispers. Glinda smiles and giddily drums her fingers for a moment, tapping Elphie's deep, green knuckles with her cream colored fingertips.

"Elphie?" the inquiry is so gently and cooed, almost timid.

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Love you."

There's no response. Elphaba just smiles.


End file.
